Politicamente Deseable
by shadow hallow
Summary: Él esta harto de todo y todos...y ella necesita el trabajo para poder cuidar del ser más importante para ella. Sin familia que los apoye. El su amo y ella su esclava. ÉL, el político y ella el secreto son el uno para el otro un arma de doble filo.Riñas,golpes, el pasado que jode y la familia hipocrita que ahora los quiere...pude arreglar el cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Políticamente Deseable

Prologo

Estando harto de mi vida, le di un giro. Me costó más sacrificios de los que me imagine, deje una personalidad tras otra, era un juego en el que mientras más caretas perdiera mejor; traicione a mi mejor amigo mil veces y mil veces me perdono…siempre decía que nadie era perfecto, lo que él no veía era que yo estaba podrido. Llegó el día que dejo de perdonarme cuando me metí en el terreno prohibido y rompí mi promesa… el meterme con Sakura no lo considero un error o una victoria, no significo nada. Fui cruel, yo solo quería saber por puro morbo si ella lo amaba tanto como él decía amarla a ella, al final él la amaba tanto que perdono sus defectos más de lo que perdono los míos.

No se puede competir con algo como SU amor, no trate de ayudarlos o desmoronar una de mis tantas caretas, fue solo morbo; tal vez lujuria pero no celos, no alegría…quería probar una vez más el elixir de lo prohibido. Y fue exactamente eso lo que conseguí cuando la sangre de mi boca se mezclaba con el wisky seco de mi vaso; me rompió la boca y la nariz, a veces me duele cuando tengo la cabeza agachada. Pero le sonreí y le dije _"No te atrevas a perdonarme"_

Yo recogí el saco de mi esmoquin del suelo barroso a causa de la lluvia, lo colgué en mi hombro y me fui en mi auto, me fui al extranjero por 8 años y en esos años cree un imperio más grande que el de mi propia familia, surgí de las cenizas y decidí que volvería solo para sacar a mi familia del negocio.

Mientras Uchiha Corp. Exporta auto al extranjero, TAKA Inc tiene líneas de ropa, empresas publicistas, de biotecnología, discográficas, exportaciones de licor, lencería, hotelería… tengo más plata de la que consumo y por lo tanto, que necesite. Mi nueva meta era volverme un político solo para joder a Fugaku, el que debío actuar como mi padre; el culpable de que Itachi se volviera un amargado casi de por vida, si no fuera por Mei estaría solo y hermitaño a sus 32 años.

Mi madre debe ser un ángel por el simple hecho de convivir, tener sexo y darle el beso de despedida a Fugaku, él no se la merece; a lo mejor mi madre sufre de síndrome de Estocolmo y somos Itachi y yo los que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su situación. Solo mi madre fue a visitarme a Italia el tiempo que estuve fuera.

No me arrepiento de nada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Mi pasado son más lágrimas de las que quiero recordar, un padre estricto e inflexible, un primo que te odia y al mismo tiempo le importas, una hermana malcriada que te admira en secreto pero te humilla en público; maltrato físico, psicológico, de corto plazo de estado permanente.

Una controversia del día a día, cansada de pelear contra todo y todos llore un día en la calle al frente de mi casa…paso un niño de la calle de unos 5 años, me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien; avergonzada de que un muchacho como él fuera más fuerte que yo me hizo darme cuenta que solo estaba teniéndome lastima a mí misma. Me levante del suelo y abrase al niño, lo lleve adentro de la casa y lo bañe, lo alimente y le conseguí unos shorts que me quedaba cortos, una polera de las que se usan de top…y estaba listo. Mi principito estaba tallado y bien alimentado aunque sea por hoy, le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que no tenía; lo cargue en brazos y aunque pesaba fingí que no porque él parecía estar a gusto en mis brazos. Nos sentamos en mi cama y le conté historias de todo tipo, el a cambio me dijo que sus padre habían muerto cuando él tenía 2 años, sus tíos cuidaban de él pero que una vez escucho por equivocación una conversación en donde sus tíos decían odiarlo porque era una mala influencia para su hija, y 4 días de esa charla lo echaron de la casa; desde entonces ha estado vagando por las calles luchando con todo lo que tiene.

Mi vida era toda una burbuja comparada con la de él, ese día la yo que le temía a todo y no luchaba de verdad se fue, no sé si regresara…pero no me importa. Lo inscribí en un internado y tal como hizo mi madre le di mi apellido, Thobias (Tobi) Carbone; iba al instituto y me conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo visitaba todas las tardes y estudiaba en el internado mientras él jugaba con otros niños, todas las quincenas un porcentaje lo ahorraba y el otro lo gastaba en cosas para él.

En mi último año de secundaria me declare al chico que me gustaba pero él me rechazo y me dijo que a él le gustaba una chica de otro instituto…Sakura Haruno, era un bonito nombre, como la chica en sí. El primer amor de mi vida fue el último después de terminar el instituto me dedique exclusivamente a Tobi, él se convirtió en mi luz, esperanza, fe, todo.

Lo adopte y lo he mantenido yo sola, he tratado de darle lo mejor y de llenar todos los espacios vacíos en su corazón. Haría lo que fuera por él después de todo.

No me arrepiento de nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo un nuevo trabajo

Era el tema favorito en las fiestas de la alta sociedad, después de todo que un joven de 25 años quisiera ser político era toda una novedad, más aun sabiendo de qué familia provenía. Era un Uchiha en todo su esplendor y no dejaba que nadie pensara lo contrario, tenía un porte elegante, feroz y… cordial? Todo el mundo sabía que él no tenía una buena relación con su padre, pero era un secreto de ricos; aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de escapársele el secreto no tendría el aire suficiente para maldecir. Había una estrategia delicada detrás de todo ese teatro; los ojos de aquel joven Uchiha miraban su entorno, pero fue pasando su mirada por encima de mujeres con escotes vulgares, maridos en pleno acto de infidelidad, meseros que se comían los bocados de mariscos y como sus ojos recuperaban el brillo de la satisfacción. Soltó un bufido molesto ya que estaba harto de esas fiestas y la gente, él solo quería acostarse con algunas "chicas de bien ".

-Te vez muy bien Sasuke…el negro siempre fue tu color-decía Sakura Haruno hija de un importante banquero y hotelero de reconocimiento.

-Gracias, pero enfrente tuyo solo soy un tío cualquiera-dijo en respuesta el joven Uchiha, de cabello azabache y ojos ónix rojizo; con una altura de 1.86 mts y una pastura entre tentadora y elegante.

-Sabes que no tienes que mantener esa fachada conmigo- era más que obvio que aquella peli rosa lo conocía a fondo.

-No por gusto fuiste mi primera novia seria.

-Y creo que la última Sasuke.

-Hmp. Si verdad-esto lo dijo de tal manera que daba escalofríos.

* * *

Café Konohagakure

* * *

Éxito igual sacrificio y sacrificio igual éxito. Ese era el lema de la familia Hyuga, uno en el que ella creyó por mucho tiempo; la vida es el laberinto más complicado porque es diferente para cada uno. No existe atajo que no te llevará de una manera u otra al inicio. En la vida la traición, la crueldad, la mentira y la hipocresía son cartas jugadas con frecuencia; se puede decir que son el mazo de pesado hierro con el que rompen los cristales rosados a nuestro alrededor… despertando en nosotros un ser con miedo y pánico dispuesto a todo con tal de sobrevivir.

* * *

Hinata POV

-¿No estas cansada? Llevas horas trabajando y no es como que te vayan a pagar todas las horas extras-me decía una rubia alta de hermosos ojos celestes; mi mejor amiga/compañera de sufrimiento Ino Yamanaka.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes por mí-mi voz sonaba un poco alegre aunque ambas sabíamos que mis ojeras pronunciadas y mi tembladera corporal no se debía a que mi cuerpo estuviera en total goce de salud.

-Yo digo que deberías renunciar, después de todo la paga es un asco.

-Créeme he estado buscando un trabajo desde hace dos semanas, si no es en burdeles son para poliglotas.

-Si…está es una ciudad de mierda.

Fue hasta que ella dijo eso que me percate que nuestro jefe nos escuchaba, por su mirada y la manera en que sus fosas nasales se dilataban nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en aprietos.

-Parece que tienen mucha energía para chismear.

-No señ…

-Calla Carbone, ustedes dos limpiaran el café después de cerrar. Para ver si aprenden a respetar.

-Eso no es justo, hemos trabajado horas extras sin paga y nos dice eso, usted es un cer…

-¡Muy justo!

Interrumpí lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba la plata o me echarían a mí y a Tobi de nuestro pequeño departamento, el cual era un cucarachero; pero es mejor eso que nada ¿no?

-Muy bien señorita Carbone se ve a leguas que es sensata.

No lo tomé como un cumplido así que no dije nada para agradecerlo y menos a ese corrupto. La verdad me dieron ganas de patearlo, después de todo lo que Ino iba a decir era poco y dejaba una impresión de poca imaginación por parte de la rubia. Cuando él se fue Ino me dio una de sus muchas miradas asesinas, yo le trate de explicar cuál era mi situación con Tobi y que a diferencia mía no dejaría que él se fuera a la cama con el estómago vacío. Por suerte ella me entendió…pero aun así me dio una patada en el trasero.

* * *

White Night Party

Sasuke POV

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, primero quiero agradecerles por venir a las fiesta…y consumir mi comida.

Todo el mundo reía de los comentarios de ese viejo pervertido, como siempre la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban que no daban más. Los camareros estaban sentados en las mesas del fondo donde nadie los podía ver tomarse algunos de los tragos de vodka que dejaban a la mitad los mismos invitados.

-Pero ya en serio es para mí un honor decir que Namikaze Inc. Ya tiene un heredero.

Con esa frase explotaron los bajos instintos de todas las personas ricas y ebrias de la fiesta… chismorrear. En lo personal no encuentro que hay de atractivo en saber o hablar de otra persona, con la excusa de tener tema para hablar.

-Así que amigos un fuerte aplauso para el nuevo dueño del imperio Namikaze… Naruto Namikaze.

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar igual que los chiflidos de los borrachos. Apenas que el dobe subió al escenario acompañado de Sakura yo deje mi copa de vino y me fui retirando entre la gente. Sabía que ellos me miraban y que otros curiosos los imitaban, pero no me importo; el estrés de todo el día me estaba golpeando la cabeza, dándole entrada a mi enemiga la migraña. Cuando cruce la puerta del salón me recosté en la pared del pasillo y conté hasta 60, si mis cálculos eran correctos Naruto no hablaría mucho hoy, después de todo me había visto. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No estoy de humor.

-Me voy a casar con ella sabes?

-Lo que tú y ella hagan es cosa suya.

-Ella ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho y tú también.

-Si tú lo dices.

Con eso dicho y mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón me retire del edificio, ya afuera me encontré con el ballet parking y le di mi ticket para que se me entregara el auto. Me dio un escalofrío por la nuca… se podía oler/ahogar con el Channel N°5 y esuchar/aturdir con el sonido de los tacones sumamente delgados chocando contra la baldosa.

-¿Por qué me sigues Sakura?

-Me voy a casar con él y…

-Naruto ya me lo dijo, Sakura.

-Quiero pasar una noche contigo, mañana empiezo con los preparativos de la boda así que ya no podré hacer estas cosas.

- Y mientras fueron novios Naruto se podía revolcar con otras ¿no?

-No. Pero yo qui…

-Sr. Uchiha su auto.

Le di propina al sujeto y mire a Sakura, tenía una idea al principio de mandarla a freír espárragos pero verla ahora después de 8 años…con su cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta y llena de risos. Y el vestido negro largo con una pronunciada pero no vulgar vista de su busto me estaban enloqueciendo. Me traía demasiadas memorias de un año que quiero olvidar y dejar pasar.

-Vamos.

-No me trates como si fuera una basura.

-Hmp.

Apenas entramos a mi auto reino un silencio de incomodidad, preguntas que yo quería dar pero no pronunciaría y ella con respuestas que quería dar pero no podía porque al final dependía de mi si quería o no saber.

-¿No vas preguntar?

-Esta noche solo quiero oír tus gemidos, nada más.

-Está bien.

* * *

Café Konohagakure

1:00 a.m. del siguiente día

Hinata POV

-Srta. Carbone tenemos que hablar.

-Sr. Danzo ya he terminado mi turno y me gustaría retirarme puede habl…

-¡Dije que tenemos que hablar!

-Sí señor.

Fue la hora más larga de mi vida; mi jefe me explico que estaba despedida, que no se me pagaría la última quincena completa. Me dio cien asquerosos dólares y me pidió que entregara mi delantal y placa de empleada. Mínimo iba salir con ese trapo horroroso al parque. Esa madrugada llegué a mi cuchitril como a las 4:00 a.m., mi angelito dormía plácidamente en mi habitación que también era suya; prendí el aire acondicionado que a milagro refrescaba y me retire de su pieza. Saque una cerveza y cogí los recibos que yacían en la mesa del comedor, los revise uno a uno para asegurarme de que eran los míos y no los de los vecinos; cuando termine de checarlos trate de escoger el más "barato" por así decirlo.

Eran ya las seis de la mañana cuando acabe mi quinta cerveza y fui a despertar a Tobi; me gustaría tanto poder darle más a ese rebelde monito urbano de ya casi 11 años. Cuando al fin logre páralo lo mande al baño mientras yo hacía el desayuno.

-Mami no encuentro mis pantalones.

-Ya voy.

Mientras fui al tendedero sonó un golpe seco y poco rítmico sobre la puerta, entre deprisa no sin antes haberle pasado la prenda a Tobi. Yo conocía ese toque, le pertenecía a una rubia impaciente con altas posibilidades de ser ninfómana. Abrí la puerta y ella entro como si fuera su cuchitril y rodeada de un aura asesina de gran magnitud.

-¡CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE RENUNC…!

Le tape la boca lo más rápido que pude y la arrastre del brazo hasta la cocina. Donde la hice sentarse mientras veía hacia la habitación donde Tobi se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Seis y veinte.

-A esa hora quién está aquí?

-Tú y Tobi.

-Entonces me explicas ¡¿cómo se te ocurre venir gritando eso?!

-Perdón pero me molesta que hayas renunciado y no me avisaras.

-Eso es lo que ese hijo de…pierna está diciendo.

-Sí…por?

Entonces le conté a Ino lo ocurrido hace 5 horas en el café, me tomo como5 minutos entre contarlo y calmarla para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Después de todo no es como si nos sobrara la plata.

-Mamá… ya estoy listo.

-Entonces vámonos Tobi.

-Si tía Ino.

-Gracias por llevarlo hoy.

-Está bien no importa, descansa un rato; vale.

-Vale… pero tú no vayas a coquetear con algún maestro al frente de Tobi.

-No prometo nada…pero lo intentare.

-Solo vete.

-Sé que me quieres.

-Ajam.

-Adiós mamá.

-Bye bye.

No le toma más de 7 minutos llegar a la escuela si van por el subway; sé que al llegar Ino le dará un beso sonoro y él fingirá que se apena para luego salir corriendo a donde están sus amigos. Ino me dijo que descansara, pero este no es el mejor momento para hacer eso; después de todo tengo una boquita que alimentar y vestir.

* * *

TAKA Inc. 11: p.m.

-Sr. Uchiha hay alguien que quiere verlo.

-Karin, primero estas no son horas de trabajo… ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Y segundo ¿quién es este idiota? es casi media noche.

-Yo estaba terminando de cuadrar tu agenda Sasuke y segundo…bueno …él es…

-¿Quién es?

-Itachi

-El cabrón ese tenía que ser…hazlo pasar.

-De acuerdo.

-Y otra cosa Karin; espera 8 minutos y nos interrumpes.

-Si Sasuke.

No paso ni un segundo de que mi secretaria se marchara cuando estaba entrando mi hermano Itachi "perfecto" Uchiha; sé que soy infantil y que él me quiere pero jode mucho, sin mencionar que quiere controlar mi vida. Aunque desde que volví Fugaku no se ha comunicado conmigo sé que mamá le pidió a Itachi que tuviera un ojo sobre mí.

-Hola hermanito, perdona la hora.

-Itachi al grano, tengo ganas de irme.

-Mi hijo Haku está bien gracias por preguntar y mi esposa buena ella ya paso el resfriado.

-Deja las malditas ironías.

-Me entere de que Naruto se va a casar con Sakura.

-Y

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…ayer estuve con ella y tuvimos una "charla", claro está que la tuvimos en su departamento, rompí algunas cosas por "accidente".

-Eres un asco.

-Gracias…ahora largo de aquí.

-No te quiero ver cerca de la casa ni de la boda…no lo mereces como amigo.

Yo solo quería que esto acabara, ya tenía edad para saber qué era lo malo y lo bueno; nadie tenía que venir a las 11 y pico de la noche a recordármelo. Solo tenía que actuar indiferente y él se iría o Karin llegaría, lo que pase primero.

-Vamos no están difícil abres la puerta para adentro y sales, nada que no puedas manejar; Uchiha.

Sonaron unos tímidos toques en la puerta…Karin.

-Sr. Uchiha ya es bien tarde, le aviso que me retiro.

-Por supuesto Srta. Uzumaki, déjeme terminar esta "platica" con mi hermano y yo mismo la llevo.

-Sí señor, gracias.

Karin salió del despacho y volvimos a quedar él y yo.

-¿Qué pasó Sasuke?…siempre fuiste frío e indiferente para con todos, pero no un imbécil qué te…

-Largate…no hay que hacer esperar a la señorita.

Itachi había salido hecho una furia y luego a lo lejos se escuchó como una ventana se rompía, yo conté hasta 1000 y luego salí. Le dije a Karin que mañana llamara a WilGlass para que repararan la ventana. Ella negó la propuesta de que la llevara a casa, me dijo algo acerca de que Suigetsu ya venía a buscarla y yo como no me quería quedar a ver Porn Live cuando él llegara, me fui; total no estaba de humor.

No fui consciente de cuando había llegado en frente de un bar de perros y mucho menos cuando apague el auto, mire hacia la entrada inseguro de querer bajar y volver a caer en el vicio…del saber de lo prohibido. Apretarme a unas infectadas del VIH no era mi teoría de pasarla bien o meterme a pelear al estilo irlandés a puño limpio. Pero estaba harto de ser juzgado, de no merecer el beneficio de la duda; nadie es perfecto hasta donde yo recuerdo. Me baje del auto, entre al mugriento lugar, y hubo una pequeña sorpresa al darme de cuenta que por dentro el lugar estaba bastante bien; me senté en la barra de aquella caja de pandora del alcohol y las mujeres, me arrepentí al momento porque una jarra de vidrio fue lanzada contra la pared enfrente mío. No era miedoso, ni cerca; pero sería agradable que cuando posara frente alguna cámara en el futuro tener mi cabeza completa. Me pare de la barra de la mierda y camine a una mesa del fondo donde creí estar solo hasta que una pelinegra bastante desaliñada se sentó recta en el sofá que era el asiento.

Sonreía tontamente como quien ha llegado a su límite de cordura y ahora está en el mundo de los unicornios que vomitan arcoíris por los ojos.

-Brindo por ti…tío que está bien bueno

-Y eso?

Está chica tenía una belleza de una en un millón, era como ver una pintura abstracta; el gusto depende del observador. Tenía una galluza hasta las cejas, el pelo ondulado liso y los ojos eran como dos pequeñas lunas de color lavanda dentro de su cabeza…aunque me parecían familiar esos ojos tan enigmáticos.

-Sr. Qué va a tomar?

-No se…que quieres tú de tomar?

-No es lindo mesera, mi tío súper sexy quiere emborracharme.

-Tráiganos 2 six pack de Miller y 2 six pack de Heineken.

-Ok.

La mesera no tardo ni 5 minutos en volver con nuestra (mí) orden de alcohol; todo iba normal hasta la 7 cerveza, hable con mi ebria pelinegra sobre como la vida apesta y también de lo "maravillosa" que podía ser la familia. Nos besamos, la iba a desnudarla ahí mismo pero uno de los empleados me detuvo, me lleve a mi pintura conmigo y luego llegamos a mi departamento…y no recuerdo nada más ¿o si?

* * *

Siguiente día 8:05 a.m.

Una alarma me despertó, sentía los parpados extremadamente pesados, la cabeza me dolía a horrores; se sentía como si me estuvieran clavando millones de alfileres en la frente.

-Hey! Apaga la alarma.

-No se don…

Y me di cuenta de todo, era como si un balde de agua fría me callera encima. Depresión=borrachera que era=resaca. Y bueno eso aclara el hecho de que no sabía ni con quien ni donde estaba. El sonido de la alarma aumentando me saco de transe y sentí como se me quitaba la tibia sabana de encima; dejando mi cuerpo desnudo a la intemperie del frío de la habitación.

-¡La alama!

-Ya voy.

Me levante y busque con la mirada algo para tapar mi cuerpo, cerca de unas de la patas de la cama estaban tiradas mis bragas y un poco a la izquierda una camisa negra. Lo tome todo y me lo puse lo más deprisa que mi cuerpo mareado y confundido me permitía, busque la bendita alarma y la apague; pegue mi cuerpo a la pared y me deslice por está hasta que mi trasero chocó con el igualmente frío suelo de la pieza.

A los segundos un teléfono comenzó a sonar y como si de un resorte se tratara el tipo este se levantó de la cama, no sin antes ponerse un bóxer y un pantalón de franela. Se piñizco un poco el puente de la nariz y tomo la llamada. Era como ver esas películas de adolescentes donde la "mojigata" de la escuela tuvo su primera vez con el profesor de literatura que para variar era guapísimo y atento para con ella. El cliché adolescente más raro pero verídico. Lo lindo es que yo sería la adolescente traviesa y "correcta" de la que los chicos se burlan mientras que los adultos la vigilan porque ellos sí reconocen las señales que las mentes inmaduras pasan por alto.

-Ok, ya voy para allá. Corre la reunión de las 10:00 para las 11:00; si, yo sé que estoy haciendo. Dile a Suigetsu que espero que tenga la idea del departamento de publicidad lista…hmp, chao.

Nos miramos un rato hasta que yo no pude más y como pude me levante del suelo y que caí en cuenta de dos cosas, primero: se me veían las bragas; y segundo: que tenías ganas de vomitar. Como si me hubiera criado en ese lugar entre al baño y me incline sobre el inodoro para poder vomitar mi dignidad y orgullo…¡Qué linda mañana!

Cuando lo deje todo en ese baño me lave la cara, cogí un poco de enjuague e hice unos cuantos buches hasta que me sentí satisfecha con el resultado.

-Ya?

-Si

-Llamare un taxi para que te lleve a donde sea que vivas.

-Gra…

Mis instintos de madre despertaron y me abalance sobre mi "prof de literatura" para quitarle el celular. Nos tumbe a los dos en el piso donde comenzamos a pelear por el maldito aparato. No teniendo más opciones tuve que patearlo "ahí", salí corriendo fuera de la habitación baje las escaleras con el teléfono en las manos mientras marcaba el número de casa; 2 veces intente y no contestaron, me preocupe tanto que comencé a hiperventilar. Hasta que recordé que Tobi se quedó en casa de un amigo a dormir.

-¡Qué mierda te pasa!

-Lo siento yo no recordaba que pasó con mi hijo y me desespere.

-Eres madre?

-Si…por?

-Mierda, la prensa me va comer vivo; ya me imagino el titular "Uchiha Sasuke de empresario a político y de político a destruye hogares"

-Quién es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Y además una idiota.

-Imbécil.

Me fui a la cocina y él me seguía de seguro para echarme pero sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me dio una rápida mirada y desapareció por la sala hasta lo que se supone de a la puerta principal.

-Buenos días Sr. Uchiha, su correo y el periódico.

-Buenos días Juugo.

-Con permiso.

-Hmp.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el teléfono de la sala sonar, en ese lugar parecía que no se cansaban de llamar. Yo estaba preparando café y desayuno, no sabía si le iba a gustar pero la intención es lo que cuenta. No fue nada elaborado, tostadas acompañadas de huevos y tocino bien crujiente.

-_Entiendo, gracias por avisar._

Su pefecto español me dejo atonita, era como si toda su vida hubiera vivido en Madrid con un periodico matutino en su mano y en la otra una humeante taza de café.

-Hiciste desayuno?

-Aham, no te gusta?

Eso último fue más cortesía que si de verdad me importara su opinion, yo solo trataba de remediar lo de la abalanzada. Pero ahí estaba él sentado frente a mi en el mostrador/mesa de la cocina, dirijiendome esa mirada burlesca. Mientras tomaba el café.

-Tienes trabajo...Carbone?

-Parece que uno de los dos si recuerda algo ¿no?

-No contestaste, es acasó eso una negativa.

-No tengo Uchiha, feliz

. -Y si te digo que tengo un trabajo para tí.

-Yo no me prostituyó.

-No me hagas reir- eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de la más arrogante en su rostro- yo no tengo que pagar para tener sexo.

-Entonces; de qué es?

-Ser mi vía de escape de todo el estres que me rodea.

Yo lo estaba pensando seriamente, lo miraba a los ojos tratando de encontrar en su mirada cualquier indicio de que el me estaba haciendo una joda, pero no encontraba nada. Él esta ahí sentado comiendo una tostada, esperando por mi respuesta.

-Cuanto sería la paga?

-Te dare una tarjeta de credito y una de debito...todas a tu nombre pero el dinero saldría de mi cuenta.

-La puedo usar para lo que sea?

-...Sí.

-Trato.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a mí esta


	3. Chapter 3

Esclava de las 24 horas

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia a mi…BTW perdón por el ultimo capitulo como lo subí en un formato distinto se jodio todo. Sasuke & Hinata no están necesariamente en la misma línea de tiempo.

Un trabajo soñado para cualquier chica que no supiera que debajo de la careta de Uchiha Sasuke de misterio, peligro y poder; cliché de chico malo con problemas de socialización y rebeldía, había un tipo arrogante/patán/pervertido que en verdad era un asco.

Gracias a él tengo una esclavitud gratuita NO ES GENIAL! (nótese mi sarcasmo en cada palabra); al parecer había firmado un documento la noche anterior que me volvía en su esclava privada, lo más lindo de todo fue enterarme al final cuando él se fue a trabajar que lo de la propuesta de trabajo era una broma ya que el documento ya estaba firmado. Volviéndome en esclava permanente del susodicho, mi horario es de las 1:00 a.m. a 1:00 a.m.; exacto, 24 horas al día.

Ahora voy de camino a la escuela de Tobi, mi hijo; la única razón por la cual aguantare a este malnacido. Después de todo Tobi vale la pena, él se lo merece todo y un poco más; un niño no debería sufrir en esta vida pero parece que la vida no es justa…no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Hinata Carbone, 23 años, madre de Tobías (Tobi) Carbone, mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka desde primer curso de la prepa. Hija de la mujer más bondadosa que este mundo jamás allá visto.

-Te divertiste en casa de Alex?

-Sí, su mama hizo tacos…estaban guay.

-Aham, y cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien…mate me cuesta un poco.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Eso creo.

-Bueno veré que puedo hacer, vale?

- …La tía Ino llamó anoche, estaba muy preocupada.

-Pobre Ino, anoche se me quedo el cel en un taxi.

Mentí, pero eso es mejor que decirle a tu hijo que te habías vuelto esclava de un idiota.

-Wao, mamá esta es la 4 vez este mes no?

-Para que necesito enemigos si mi Tobi es así.

Lo abrace y cuando sentí que había bajado la guardia le hice fosforito, el movimiento hacia que su rebelde cabello azabache bailara a un ritmo urbano; sonreí, son estos los pequeños momentos que me hacen sentir llena y que la vida no es tan injusta como se esfuerza en parecer. Cogimos el metro y llegamos a nuestro cuchitril, estando ahí prepare el almuerzo; hoy era viernes así que el menú era de nuggets con papas western.

A él le gustaban picantes así que yo le ponía a las de él, a mí por otro lado me gustaban con la pimienta y ya. Cuando apenas nos habíamos mudado de la casa de los Hyuga quedamos en una parte de la ciudad donde estábamos rodeados de indus, árabes, libaneses, etc. Ya que la comida allá era ultra picante Tobi se acostumbró; yo por otra mano no, después de pasar una vida con limitaciones por que Hanabi se quería mantener palito no habían muchas especias en nuestro menú, era bajo en sal, azúcar, carbohidratos, etc.

Como no había hablado con Ino desde ayer en la mañana, después del almuerzo me dispuse a hablar con ella pero lo que menos me espere era que ella supiera que me había ido con alguien del bar de Asuma y mucho menos que él se diera cuenta. Estúpida yo, había perdido el rumbo de la conversación cuando ella comenzó a describir al muchacho…no estaba segura si hablábamos de la misma persona.

-Entonces…es tu novio.

No sabía cómo salir de ese interrogatorio sin morir de la vergüenza en el camino pero lo intente, le conté que nos emborrachamos y que yo amanecí en un estado deplorable en su penthouse. Le dije que no sabía qué hacía para vivir el tipo y que él se había ido antes de que yo despertara; que no me había dejado su número y mucho menos un _te veré pronto princesa_. Conociéndola ya tenía un rollo de princesa y caballero en brillante armadura en esa cabeza suya, esa sería una bonita historia pero creo que en todo caso mi _jefe y yo _seriamos los antagonistas…el brujo/dragon/monstruo y yo la pobretona/bruja/poco gustosa a la vista pública.

Lo del contrato esta fuera de discusión, después de todo el mismo establece que el único que puede decir de su existencia era Sasuke. Aunque desde mi punto de vista, eso no era algo que presumir así que no entiendo para que prohibir eso. Sin embargo para crear una cuartada le dije que tenía que ir a una entrevista de trabajo que había conseguido para la parte de la ciudad de los piquetudos, Ino me dijo que no había problema que ella se podía quedar a cuidar de Tobi.

Algún día le diría la verdad, ella se la merecía pero yo no me sentía preparada para que me regañaran por algo que no puedo corregir…por lo menos no hoy. Las personas más importantes para mí se quedaban en ese "departamento" mientras yo iba de camino al infierno/Uchiha penthouse, hay acaso alguna diferencia? De niña siempre pensé que el diablo debía vivir en un penthouse en lo más alto del infierno para así poder disfrutar de nuestro sufrimiento a gusto; para mí en este momento Sasuke Uchiha era un monstruo ruin y estúpido que en menos de 24 horas me quito una de las cosas que tanto me gustaban, mi libertad.

Hiashi Hyuga, mi padre biológico; era novio en secreto de mi madre Marizza Carbone mientras también para la sociedad estaba comprometido con Hikari Aizawa. Según el diario de mamá, Hiashi planeaba cancelar su compromiso para poder estar con ella, como se merecía; pero algo no estuvo en el plan de felices 4 ever de Hiashi y era que mamá estuviera embarazada. No es que él me odie por estar fuera de su plan o no…es peor. Durante el parto las cosas se complicaron y mamá murió, yo en cambio viví. Mi mamá le había pedido al doctor, un viejo amigo, que yo tuviera el apellido de ella en caso de que Hiashi se acobardara al final; y es gracias al sexto sentido de mi madre que hoy pueda tener un apellido.

Al final como mi madre había predicho el sr. Hyuga no me dio su apellido, me crío como una sirvienta; dormía en la ala de servidumbre de su ridículamente grande mansión. No me importo el hecho de crecer de manera humilde; Hiashi me daba un trato de maid, yo limpiaba su habitación, la de mi medio-hermana Hanabi y la de mi primo Neji. Hacía la comida, los mandados, y una que otra tarea de Hanabi; a cambio mi "padre" me dio techo, comida y "vestido". La verdad era que iba al mismo colegio de Hanabi y Neji era porque tenía una beca completa y aun así tenía que quedarme después de clases ayudar en la biblioteca.

Aun cuando Hiashi se esforzaba en no quedar aparentado conmigo de ninguna manera y Dios sabe que se esforzó en eso, evitaba a toda costa que yo saliera de la _prisión Hyuga. _Yo le avergonzaba y a mi hacía ya mucho me dejo de importar. Tenía 15 años cuando apareció una amiga de mi madre, Kurenai Yuhi, la misma persona que me dio a conocer los detalles sobre como tengo el apellido de mamá y no de Hiashi; ella le pidió mi custodia y el sin necesidad de pelea se la dio…sin chistar siquiera. Una sola condición fue impuesta y era que yo tenía que seguir _viviendo con el_ hasta que terminara el instituto. Me mantenía siempre vigilada y debido a eso no tuve amigos en mi vida como estudiante. Ese mismo día, que llegó Kurenai, mientras arreglaba la cama de Hanabi, esta entro y me dio una de sus tantas sonrisas vacías; y hasta puedo decir hipócritas.

-Sabes porque papá no pelea por tu custodia.

-Sí.

-No fue una pregunta.

Yo no respondía, mejor dicho no quería. Pelear con Hanabi era inútil. Ella solo es tres meses menor que yo…exacto, Hiashi se iba a quedar con mi mamá los pomelos. No sé si Hanabi fue planeada o no, lo que sé es que mi padre biológico es un embustero de mier…

-Porque papá ve en ti un recuerdo de sus errores.

-Que quieres de mí?

Error #1, nunca le des pie a Hanabi; ella está consciente de que las tiene todas de ganar, después de todo está bajo el ala protectora de Hiashi.

-Nada, quién en su sano juicio quisiera algo de alguien como tu…hija de una cualquiera.

Recuerdo claramente como me decía eso, al oído, lentamente para que se me grabaran sus palabras cargadas de ácidos. Nunca entendí sus razones y había días donde me pregunte si siquiera tenía unas para empezar. En fin, esas fueron las palabras que me hicieron desmoronarme y me llevaron ese día a llorar a la calle, encontrando así mi razón para vivir.

Gracias Hanabi Hyuga.

-Srta., ya llegamos.

-Gracias, quédese con el cambio?

-Muchas gracias.

Pase de la puerta del vehículo de lata y fue después el sonido del cerrar la puerta lo que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, tal vez estaba esperando que dijera error en algún letrero para poder despertar de la nueva pesadilla en la que mi vida estaba entrando. Pero no fue así, solo me quedo tomar aire hasta que mis pulmones quedaran completamente llenos para luego botarlo lentamente como si haciendo eso mis problemas se irían volando con el viento de inicios de marzo.

1:30 p.m. Taka Inc.

-Creo que tenemos un trato Sr. Uchiha.

-Eso me temo.

Hubo un par de risas y asentamientos de cabezas, esta era una de mis caretas, el hombre de negocios. Fue un placer tener esta reunión, otro cliente que le quitaba a los Hyuga; definitivamente mi suerte no podía mejorar más.

-Sabe mi hija y esposa lo adoran y más porque cambio la hora de la reunión.

-Me perdió.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi esposa, y mi hija y yo habíamos estado planeando una sorpresa…y gracias a que usted pospuso la reunión pudimos celebrar con calma, sin prisa.

-Bueno…es un placer entonces.

-Venga ya, usted no es para nada lo que la gente dice.

-Como usted sabrá nunca hay que mirar a una persona atreves de los ojos de otra.

Tuve un desliz, hasta yo me di cuenta de cómo mis palabras fueron tomando amargura, se me quedaron mirando un rato y justo cuando Karin iba a decir algo para acabar con la atmosfera de incomodidad el mismo tipo que me alago se echó a reír, los demás lo imitaron y Karin fingió una sonrisa tímida con todo el descaro de parecer sumisa. Cuando el gozo ceso yo les ofrecí mi mano a todos los integrantes de la reunión y terminamos.

-Se notó mucho esta vez.

-Así es.

-Tiene esto que ver con la invitación a la boda de los Namikaze & Haruno, verdad?

-No veo por qué una cosa esta relacionada a la otra.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Bien, dejando mi desempeño como negociador de lado, ya terminaron con la ventana?

-Ya casi.

-Ya llamaron del veterinario?

-Sí, dicen que puedes pasar por el cuándo quieras.

-Sabes ya quién es el nuevo cliente de Hyuga Company.

-Bueno, sí y no.

Íbamos saliendo de la sala de reuniones y Karin me iba explicando acerca de cómo la hija de Hiashi se había lanzado al mundo del modelaje y que de hecho parecía ser muy amiga de Sakura, ya que se les habían tomado una que otras fotos en lugares públicos y en algunas fiestas de lanzamiento de campaña. Y como después de que ella _sola_ se hubiera adentrado en ese mundo Hiashi decide aceptarla en su agencia ya que tuvo lo que se llama "pegue de novata"

-En resumen su nueva clienta es su propia hija.

-Entiendo…ósea que Neji es el que se hará cargo de la empresa si algo le pasa a Hiashi.

-Eso aún no es de conocimiento público pero es…

-Lo más lógico.

-Exacto.

-Voy a almorzar, cuando vuelva quiero ver en mi escritorio un par de fotos de…

-Hanabi Hyuga.

-Sí.

-Ok…no olvides a Kobu.

-Aham.

Una vez en mi auto, mi celular sonó y no fue hasta la segunda tonada que lo tome; era Suigetsu que llamaba para decirme que teníamos que hablar sobre como por un 10% Mizuki nos ganó en ventas. Eso me hizo enfurecer, le ordene que consiguiera el último ejemplar de dicha revista y lo dejara en mi pupitre. Me mando por un tubo y me dijo que iba a almorzar con una amiga así que me dieran.

-Oíste Sasuke, que te den.

-Solo asegúrate que para cuando vuelva la maldita vaina de Hiashi este en mi oficina, ok!

-Qué gay eres Uchiha.

-Muérete Hozuki.

-Vale ya entendí…no te han sobado las pe…

Le colgué, independientemente de lo que dijo en cierta forma estaba en lo cierto, estaba cabreado de verdad; Hiashi teniendo una nueva modelo que era todo un pegue y que su revista de cuarta tuviera más ventas este mes, eran razones suficientes para vomitar un rato.

Y para acompañar el día había un tráfico de mierda y yo con dolor de estómago, no estaba acostumbrado a comer desayuno y ahora mi estómago me estaba dando patadas con creces por alterar su horario de trabajo. El desayuno estaba perfecto, la compañía mejor y la razón para ir al otro lado de ciudad a mi casa para solo almorzar cuando Taka Inc. estaba rodeado de los mejores restaurantes…era aún mejor. Fue entretenido ver la cara que puso Karin cuando le dije que iba a casa a almorzar, a lo mejor pensó que era una joda porque después disimulo que no tenía ganas de reír; cuando en verdad se moría por ello.

Cuando me baje a la veterinaria empezó a llover, fui a la parte de atrás del auto y saque una manta; Kobu solo tiene un mes por lo tanto no iba a dejar que se enfermara, no después del lio que ha sido traerlo de Canadá a Estados Unidos. Ya dentro de la veterinaria el "doctor" me pone al tanto de la situación de mi cachorro; ya lo habían vacunado, bañado y creado una lista donde especificaban que tipo de comida podía ingerir. Me habían dado una tarjeta de vacunas y de citas, yo hice un par de preguntas para quedar claro. Tenía puesta otra de mi caretas…el buen oyente.

Como no siempre tengo ganas de escuchar sino de abstraerme del mundo mando a grabar todas las reuniones, entrevistas de trabajo, reportajes de nuestras modelos; de esa manera cuando tengo ganas de saber algo solo tengo que verlo. Me he acostumbrado a verme a mismo en las reuniones "poniendo atención", es gracias a esos vídeos que pude crear una serie de preguntas y respuestas que independientemente del tema me hagan ver interesado aun cuando ni estoy escuchando; aunque hay días como hoy donde parte de mi verdadera personalidad sale y puede dañar los negocios. Esa es la razón principal por la cual me gusta que Karin este en todas las reuniones…ella es de rápido pensar y si yo suelto un comentario erróneo ella lo hace ver como una joda y seguimos todos contentos, se ríen un rato y volvemos a las negociaciones.

Recuerdo que cuando fingía escuchar a Namikaze, Haruno se daba cuenta y me regañaba y cuando fingía escuchar a Haruno, Namikaze se daba cuenta entonces; ambos me obligaban a escuchar aunque yo no quisiera. La cosa siempre era peor cuando se ponían melosos y me obligaban a quedar diciendo mamadas como que ellos querían seguir compartiendo conmigo como lo hacen los amigos; ellos tortolos y yo violinista. Al parecer tome muy apecho lo de _compartir, _porque después de todo nos dejamos de frecuentar no?

-La cuenta es de 220 Sr. Uchiha.

-Me voy a llevar también la cama de exteriores con su cojín y la acolchonada café.

-Entonces serían 286.75.

Un chico de la veterinaria me llevo las camas al auto, le dije que las metiera en alguna bolsa grande para que no se mojaran, al menos no la acolchonada y el cojín. Yo lleve a Kobu en brazos rodeado de la manta que baje del auto, el cachorro se acurrucaba lo más que podía. No buscaba calor, después de todo tiene mucho pelo como para andar buscando eso; buscaba comodidad, era un egoísta que buscaba en el mundo justa mente eso _su _comodidad. Era un yo pero en forma animal y más joven. Tenía el pelo azabache del mismo tono de mi cabello y los ojos celestes/lavanda como los de la Carbone, era como tener un hijo pero mejor; porque este no tiene que ir a la escuela y no necesita ropa. Estaba dejando al can sobre el asiento del copiloto cuando el veterinario me toca el hombro y me da los papeles del cachorro, y una caja llena de leche materna.

Ya estando de camino a casa por fin, el cachorro comenzó a aullar, yo solo suspiraba y lo miraba de vez en cuando. Cuando tuve que poner más atención a lo que pasaba en la calle el cachorro se paró y encabezó una caminata desde el asiento del copiloto hasta mis piernas. El muy haragán se echó en ellas y no dejaba de mover la cola, dificultándome el movimiento entre el timón y la palanca de cambio. Cuando ya no soporte no poder manejar bien, mi paciencia que es tan delgada; lo agarre del lomo y cuando lo alce el me "mordió" con sus diminutos dientes la muñeca, lo deje en el piso del asiento del copiloto y para cuando se acabó nuestra pequeña lucha de poder, en la que yo salí obviamente ganando, el semáforo había cambiado a verde y tenía a toda una fila aguantada.

Con el ceño muy fruncido y la mandíbula muy marcada encare al can solo para toparme como este me estaba mirando con gozo y burla mientras era acompañado de una lengua afuera.

-Increíble.

Sasuke Penthouse 1:45 p.m.

Era raro volver a este lugar…para _trabajar_. Me sentía como una prostituta cara, sí; esa era por el momento la única diferencia que encontraba entre yo y una golfa. Honestamente lo único bueno de este _trabajo _era que disponía de un fondo monetario casi inagotable y eso al mismo tiempo me recordaba que era una esclava de él. En todos los sentidos me poseía…financieramente, físicamente y aun cuando no se lo proponía mentalmente, fui despojada de mi libertad por un papel; yo ya había perdido las esperanzas de muchas cosas, terminar la universidad era una. Por ya 5 años estuve asistiendo a la universidad, me moría por un empleo donde se dirigieran a mí con más respeto; a veces pensaba que era para demostrarme a mí y a Hiashi que logre todo lo que quise sola, sin necesidad de su asqueroso dinero y/o influencias. Quería sobre todas las cosas mejorar la calidad de vida de Tobi, el como hijo me ha dado tantas satisfacciones; como yo, Tobi se esforzó y consiguió una beca en una de las escuelas primarias más prestigiadas del estado.

Sin embargo vivíamos en una pocilga, es más recuerdo una vez que Tobi invito a alguien a casa; yo hice comida para sus _amigos _y algunos bocadillos para las mamas. Yo vi como una señora en un elegante y caro abrigo se bajaba de un carro inglés, sacó el celular de su cartera y llamó a las otras mamas; que cómo escuche, fácil…yo venía del café con Ino y nos escondimos detrás de un arbusto pensando que eran unos matones que venían por Ino ya que en ese entonces su novio era matón en una mafia. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando escucho a esta _refinada dama _decir: "Es una mierda de casa…si así se le puede llamar a este basurero, de ninguna manera dejo a Jerry entrar aquí. Y espero que tú tampoco Martha"

Nadie llegó ese día, Tobi hizo el trabajo solo y yo le di como consejo no poner el nombre de nadie más no importa cuánto se lo rogaran en la escuela porque no era justo.

Necesitaba alejar esas memorias tristes de mi mente así que me puse a revisar la casa del Uchiha, tenía tres plantas y medio; la entrada principal de la casa estaba como hundida porque había que subir tres escalones para estar a la altura de la sala de estar, una vez en la sala de estar a la mano derecha estaba el bar. Una pared llena de agujeros que eran rellenados por botellas de vino y otros licores varios, el mostrador del bar era de madera pulida; por el tipo de color y débil olor alrededor de la pieza de decoración se notaba que era importado. Abajo del mismo en la parte que estaba vacía se encontraban las copas y vasos. La parte de la misma pared que ya no pertenecía al bar estaba decorado con una foto en blanco y negro de los rascacielos de NY tamaño…bueno, pared.

La pared con la foto estaba enfrente de lo que podía ser otra sala de estar, esta segunda sala estaba como hundida, como la entrada principal de la casa, pero solo un escalón de profundidad; había una mesa muy contemporánea en el centro del gran cuadro que formaba la sala 2, eran dos sofás en L que topaban y rellenaban el espacio del cuadro. Negros como el ébano, con los cojines blancos, grises y otros que eran más fotos en blanco y negro, pero más pequeños claro. Todo era elegante y bien combinado; destacaba el, aunque me cueste decirlo, buen gusto del propietario. Entre la sal se encontraba el comedor, estaba formado por una mesa rectangular de vidrio negro para ocho personas. El piso alrededor de la mesa parecía como si se estuviera partiendo en pedazos, y fue gracias a eso que me di cuenta de que había un traga luz en el penthouse. Mientras bajaba la vista pude divisar un piano de cola rojo en la punta del lado izquierdo del depa, era elegante…pasional, como una mujer despechada que se acababa de encontrar a su Tom Cruise. Aunque la única misión imposible aquí era que me cansara de la vista, Sasuke tenía el departamento en el que yo siempre quise vivir; y eso antes de que conociera a mi hijo.

Atrás del instrumento se encontraba una escalera caracol…como de acrílico pero en tonos grises. Llevada por la tentación al muy Eva style, subí las escaleras; la segunda planta era redonda y en el centro había un agujero que era por donde entraba la luz del traga luz, valga la redundancia. El pasillo del lado de la escalera tenía un enorme ventanal, la ventana en sí estaba salida al estilo francés; usando la estructura, Uchiha decoro eso como si fuera un sofá…claro que bien podía ser una cama; tenía un cojín alargado cuya función era ser el _colchón_ mientras había cojines de esos en forma de cilindro, le daban un aire más relajante al lugar. En el pasillo habían 4 puertas, la que estaba cerca de la escalera principal era un estudio, la que le seguía un baño y después de esta la recamara donde desperté…ya al final del pasillo (por así decirlo) esta una habitación vacía. Al frente de esta habitación había otra escalera, está era alargada y subía para luego desviarse a la mano izquierda y seguir subiendo. Al final había una puerta como las de abajo, solo que esta eran dos; tuve que coger dos pomos para luego bajarlos y empujar hacia adentro de lo que parecía la recamara de Sasuke.

Pero me acobarde, yo no sabía qué clase de persona era el Uchiha por lo tanto no quise meter mis narices de un lugar de donde no estaba segura pudiera volver, baje de nuevo las escaleras con prisa hasta que llegue a las salas, mire a mi alrededor solo para ver otro detalle que pasé por desapercibido, la sala dos daba a lo que parecía una terraza. En la misma había una carpa que daba una agradable sombra, en el centro había una cama de exterior…muy romántico; había una alberca en forma de...ameba alargada, unas sillas plegables de madera.

Una mesa de campo como las que aparecían en el Oso Yogui, con un paraguas enorme sobre la misma, creo que también son para exteriores; en la esquina derecha había más sofás con forma de L para aprovechar la locación. Al frente una fogata artificial y al otro lado de la alberca más sillones de exteriores (par personas) y una parrillada de ladrillos, muy urbano.

De verdad vivía ese tipo solo, quiero decir…tiene amigos y todo? Porque si no para que hacer todo un ambiente donde divertirte con tus amigos, tendrá novia, hay alguien importante en su vida; por qué me tiene que dar curiosidad alguien como él. Soy tonta o qué, de seguro todo el mundo lo ha abandonado; tiene cara que nadie aguanto a alguien tan…

Una

Dos

Tres

Muchas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo y yo entre a toda prisa a la casa, mi garganta se sentía seca y me dieron ganas de tomar un vaso de agua tan frío como las gotas de la lluvia; me dirigí a la cocina, la cual también había pasado por alto, iba abrir la nevera cuando veo una nota sujetada a la puerta por un imán de la torre inclinada de pizza.

_ Querida Strega Carbone_

_El fin de esta nota es para que sepa de sus deberes: _

_1) Limpia la casa._

_2) Haz el almuerzo y que sea algo con carne._

_3) Arregla mi cama._

_4) Ponte la peluca y el traje que están en el closet (usar en todo momento)._

_5) En el armario de la sala deben haber unas revistas…saca todos los artículos que encuentres de Hyuga Company. y de Uchiha Corp._

_ Mordidas y aruñazos_

_ Tu hermoso amo_

_ Sasuke_

Vi el reloj y ya eran las 2:25, rece porque estuviera tarde por la lluvia; abrí la nevera y me encontré con un frigorífico lleno, acaso los _mostros _no comen, bueno tenía que hacer algo rápido así que sazoné la carne y la puse sobre una capa de cebollas cortadas en delgadas rebanadas que a su vez estaban sobre mantequilla para sofreírlas. Una vez que las cebollas se suavizaron puse sobre la carne un chorrito de aceite de oliva. La carne que había estado botando un jugo lo use para las papas que estaba horneando, la papa tenía unos pequeños orificios por los que introduje chili mesclado con queso azul.

Mientras todo cogía su punto, seleccione un gran tomate tan colorado como las latas de Coca~Cola, lo corte en slices y les di un "baño" en vinagre blanco y aceite de girasol; les puse un poco de sal. Una lechuga pequeña romana fue el acompañamiento y las papas ya estaban; entre las gavetas busque el aluminio y lo más rápido que pude envolví esos tubérculos, sentí bastante calor en las manos pero estaba bien, ya casi termino. Unos minutos después la carne estaba igualmente preparada. Lo serví todo (menos la ensalada) en un plato blanco hueso, lo había encontrado en el escurridor; metí entonces la comida en el horno para mantenerla lo más caliente posible, yo en lo personal odio el sabor que le deja el microondas a la comida al recalentar.

Con el lápiz delineador di un ganchito al deber 2 y proseguí a lo del disfraz.

-No puede ser tan malo verdad?

Para que dije eso, un hermoso traje de bruja "sexy_" _me esperaba en el armario junto a una peluca de cabello desaliñado, parecía un animal arroyado que encontró en la calle el Uchiha y quiso dármelo como muestra de su gratitud…increíble! Hubiera dejado que la carne se quemara o se la hubiera escupido, así estaríamos a mano; hay olvídalo Carbone, terminemos con mis deberes de hoy.

Una llave girando, el pomo moviéndose, el sudor incrementando, latidos fuertes y sonoros…con miedo a que él también pueda oírlos. Mis manos temblando, mi vista borrosa; había caído en cuenta de que le tenía miedo, después de todo me había manipulado a su antojo, él tenía la ventaja. Yo era la que estaba completamente borracha esa noche por lo tanto si él me confeso algo yo no lo recuerdo, no sabía si ya no era virgen o si el me desnudo apropósito, no sabía si había confesado cosas que me tengo prohibidas contar.

-Así que…_strega _ya está el almuerzo.

-No…porque a mí me enseñaron que los _mostros _comían carne cruda.

-Hablas italiano.

-Pensé que eso ya lo sabías, Uchiha.

-Hmp, no recuerdas nada de lo que me dijiste anoche verdad?

Más que una pregunta eso era una afirmación, él sabía perfectamente que no, no recordaba nada.

-Contesta, esclava.

-No.

En un parpadear de ojos él estaba enfrente mío, me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me puso contra la primera pared que vio. Con la otra mano me agarro el cuello por detrás y me obligo a verlo a los ojos, cosa que yo estaba evitando desde que entro a al depa; trague fuertemente y mi cuerpo completo temblaba ante su toque, estaba aterrada. El disfrutaba de mis reacciones, sus ojos brillan de puro morbo, sus hombros estaban sumamente relajados y su sonrisa; su sonrisa era todo un enigma, era pequeña, lo que mío a entender que la estaba haciendo involuntariamente pero a su vez era arrogante y vanidosa como orgullo de dios griego.

-Tienes miedo…strega?

Tome aire, todo me parecía en cámara lenta menos sus movimientos, una escena de la matrix me hubiera parecido lenta frente a como el Uchiha actuaba, era seguro de cada una de sus acciones. Tense la mandíbula y él en respuesta arqueo una de sus cejas dándole a su rostro un toque sumamente sexy y varonil. En definitiva este tipo era un ángel caído, desterrado del paraíso por sus acciones pero eso no le quitaba la belleza celestial con la que fue creado.

-No.

-Pues deberías.

Me soltó y se dio la vuelta, cuando yo creía que ya podía dejar ir el aire acumulado, él se voltio y me acorralo ahora con su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Me odias?

-No.

-Y eso por qué?

-Porque del odio al amor hay solo un paso…no pienso arriesgarme.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte.

Me agarro de la nuca y comenzó a besarme, yo me resistí a ceder ante su pasión…y frustración sexual. Con la mano libre me apretujo el trasero, haciendo que abriera la boca levemente; pero solo eso fue necesario para meter su lengua en mi boca. Estaba explorando cada detalle de mi cavidad bucal, de arriba abajo, la superficie de cada diente; cuando saco su lengua pude ver un hilo de saliva unirnos, demasiado erótico para mí. Tomo aire y yo aprovecho para hacerlo, esto todavía no había terminado, algo me lo decía.

Se volvió a acercar a mí, estaba vez me fije en pequeños detalles, como que no usaba perfume, tenía la corbata ya desecha; cerca de la puerta había algo en una manta y dos "cojines". Iba a preguntar pero no perdiendo el tiempo metió su lengua de nuevo, masajeaba la mía incitándome. Cerré los ojos y comencé a imitar sus movimientos, era mi primer beso francés. Él estaba sonriendo arrogantemente, no tenía que verlo, lo sentía. Me dejé llevar por los instintos y me abrace a su cuello, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello. El aire me comenzó a faltar y lo trate de empujar pero él me agarró con más fuerza. Con mis manos busque la de él que no estaba usando y cerré mis dedos con los suyos. La que yo no estaba usando la use para jalarlo del cabello, él solo gruño y suavemente se separó de mí. Yo casi me caigo al suelo por la falta de aire, si no fuera porque me agarró de las axilas ahora estuviera echada en el suelo.

-Buena niña.

Su mano derecha me frotaba el cabello como a los niños.

-Púdrete.

-No me hagas castigarte, porque apenas resistes un saludo.

Un leve ladrido se escuchó, yo busque con la mirada el origen del ruido y que grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un cachorro morder y jalar el pantalón negro del Uchiha. Me iba agachando a verlo pero el pelinegro me agarro del mismo cabello, no me había dado cuenta cuando me quito la peluca. Jaló de mis cabellos y yo lo trate de aruñar pero el jalaba más mi cabellera, haciendo la acción de defenderme más difícil.

-Preguntaré de nuevo. Hay ya almuerzo?

-Sí.

-Bien, recuerdas las reglas?

-Sí.

-…dilas.

- 1) Siempre estar disponible. 2) La verdad ante todo. 3) No hacer preguntas. 4) Comportarme cuando hay alguien contigo. 5) No revelar a nadie sin el consentimiento de Uchiha Sasuke sobre el contrato.6) No entablar relación de amantes con nadie.

-Arreglaste mi cama?

-No.

-Voy a cambiarme, Juugo vendrá a traer la comida y otras cosas de Kobu en una cajeta, sirve la comida, y ponle agua con azúcar a él.

-Algo más?

-Si…eh los recortes?

-No tuve tiempo.

-Excusas, hazlo.

Habitación de Sasuke

Cuando llegue a las puertas de mí pieza las encontré medio abiertas, había entrado a mi habitación pero no arreglado mi cama? Qué clase de lógica es esa? Ah ya no importa, mientras siga siendo divertido tocarla, besarla y poseerla todo estará bien. Mi camisa estaba bastante húmeda así que decidí cambiarla por un polo, los pantalones tenían saliva y pelo del can así que los eché en el cesto de ropa sucia. Saqué de mi pantalón mi agenda electrónica y me puse a ver los eventos que tuviera ese fin de semana, una cena de negocios a eso de las nueve. El sábado tenía que asistir a un evento de caridad…para mi suerte era una iniciativa de los Namikaze, es que acaso el mundo quiere que esa pareja no se case? Lo bueno era que iniciaba a las 10 de la mañana y terminaba a las 4 de la tarde, la noche la podía usar a mi antojo.

Me puse unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, la ropa oscura me asentaba; mi calzado era un par de botines de cuero, cuando estuve bien vestido y tire mi ropa sucia a la canasta proseguí en la lectura de mi agenda.

El domingo tenía una cena en casa de mamá, independientemente de lo que diga Itachi esa mujer sigue siendo mi madre así que me va a tener que aguantar todo el día porque solo para joderlo iré desde la mañana. Yo ya sé de qué va a querer hablar mi madre, la boda de Naruto y Sakura, cuando van a entender que eso no me importa lo que esos dos hagan. Ahora tengo un juguete que me entretiene, ¿qué más necesito?

Me dirigí al comedor pero en la segunda planta algo me distrajo, Kobu estaba en el marco de la ventana muy acostado y alado de él se encontraba un cojín todo roto, suspire. El movía sus orejas como quien oye algo importante, oh! sí que era importante. Camine lentamente hasta agarrarlo del pellejo e iba a gritarle cuando oigo a Hinata llamarme, la comida estaba servida. Deje a Kobu en el piso y baje las escaleras, tal y como había dicho mi olfato el almuerzo esperaba por mí en la mesa. Hinata estaba lavando unos trastes sucios, estaba acabando.

-Sabes, la verdad pensé escupir tu comida.

-Es bueno saber que no lo hiciste.

Ya estaba comiendo mis primeros bocados.

-Por eso le puse orina de gato.

Me detuve, mi mandíbula se tensó y agarraba tan duro los cubiertos que mis manos estaban a punto de sangrar. Ella se giró, muy sonriente tomó una servilleta y me la paso por los labios como quien delinea una pintura. La lluvia comenzó a parar, ella se mordía el labio interno de abajo, acto sumamente sexy y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Rápidamente solté el cuchillo y le agarre de la muñeca, dejó de sonreír.

-Una dama o lo que sea que eres tú, no debe hablar así.

-Aham.

-Pero debo admitir que tienes razón.

-A sí.

-Si…está comida sabe a orina, o peor.

-Muérete.

-Tal vez si sigo comiendo esta basura lo haga.

Ella soltó el papel que tenía sujeto, me sonrío tiernamente, cosa que me descoloco. Se inclinó y me beso la cabeza, yo estaba consciente de que seguro me veía como idiota hipnotizado por como ella actuaba; yo la solté tan despacio que me pregunte si de verdad me estaba moviendo. Me hice hacía atrás con todo y la silla, ella camino hasta llegar a mi piernas donde se sentó y me abraso por el cuello.

-No es esta la parte donde me dices que debo disculparme.

-No…yo empecé, independientemente de todo al final tu siempre tienes la razón no?

-Más o menos…sí.

Se levantó y por ende me dejó de abrazar, un pequeño vínculo entre nosotros se rompió, era como perder calor del cuerpo o aire de los pulmones, no me gusto para nada esa sensación.

-Carbone eres todo un enigma.

-Yo no soy la que contrata gente por diversión.

No podía seguir demostrándole que lo que decía me afectaba, así que opte por la indiferencia; después de todo para que haya guerra se necesitan dos bandos. Termine de comer y me pare de la mesa a ver las grabaciones de entrevistas a nuevas modelos. En eso sonó mi celular, estaba en la mesa apenas uno entra, mire a Hinata que estaba sentada en el comedor y alargue mi mano; a regañadientes fue por mi teléfono y contesto. Todo iba normal sus respuestas eran monótonas, sin embargo de un segundo a otro se puso colorada y se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Quién es?

Se puso el aparato contra el pecho para evitar que la oyeran del otro lado, se lamió los labios y trago con fuerza; me pare del sofá y me acerque a ella, la agarre de la nuca y la estrelle contra mi pecho. Mi mano libre tomó el celular y cuando vi quien era me relaje, comencé hablar con él y de vez en cuando lo mande a la mierda, ella estaba estática no me abrasaba ni nada solo se mantenía presionada contra mí. Yo le solté y me puse a caminar, cuando menos acuerdo me da una noticia un poco inusual.

-Esta pregunta es muy en serio…por qué les parece que esto me afecta?

-_Tú nos has dado motivos Sasuke, por qué fuiste a esa fiesta si no fue a hacer las paces? Lo que empezó como negocios lo has vuelto una novela._

-No seas ridículo, esa noche hice todo lo que debí, sino es así explícame los cuatro clientes interesados en hacer negocios con nosotros_._

_-Wao, ya te crees tus propias mentiras._

-Qué quieres decir?

_-De donde crees que ese tipo sacó lo de "no es usted para nada como lo describen", hay gente hablando Uchiha. _

-Ve al punto Hozuki.

_-Deja de darle tema a la prensa, mira no estoy en desacuerdo que tus "amigas" contesten el cel pero pudo a ver sido Itachi o peor algun periodista. Deje las revistas con Juugo y también un sobre que mando Karin._

-Pero si yo…

_- Quedate en casa y piensa que vamos hacer, hemos estado sin contraatacar por mucho tiempo, los Hyuga se estan tomando demasiada confianza. _

-Ok

Colgue el telefono y me dispuse a trabajar, aveces me gustaria estar en Italia con mis tios; ellos eran una familia de verdad, esa era una casa que se le podía llamar hogar, esa era una vida que yo disfrutaba en serio. Al darme vuelta veo a la pelinegra jugar con Kobu con la punta de sus dedos, una foto perfecta; tenía que estar en paz para hacerles creer a todos de una vez que no me importaba nada ni nadie…un momento, eso es. La psicologuía inversa era lo que iba a usar para hacerles creer a todos que estoy muy mal pero con alguien a mi lado no había necesidad de que alguien más me cuidara todos los días de que me fuera a cortar las venas.

-Uchiha, debo trabajar los domingos?

-Si, pero no de limpieza o de jodedera, sino de actriz.

-Sasuke, tengo un hijo y me gustaria pasar tiempo con el.

Lo pense y la respuesta era logica y obvía, para llenar un hueco que hay qué hacer? Rellenarlo, si mi "familia" se preocupaba de como podían salir parados ante un escandalos solo tenía que conseguir una nueva "familia" dispuesta a acceder a todo lo que diga. Sasuke+nueva flia= adios a la vieja, solo tenía que entrenar a Hinata y todo saldía bien. El niño sería un plus del que la prensa no se debía enterar, no porque no fuera mejor aun sino porque no le puedo hacer eso a un niño; le prometi a mis tíos hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para molestar y rosarle las narices a mi padre pero un daño a terceros no lo concentire.

-Y lo haremos.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Serás ante todo el mundo mi novia oficial.

-Eso es una estupidez, además no quiero que Tobi esté involucrado en tu vida…es un asco.

-Esta decido serás mi novia.

-A enserio, bueno y que hago yo, tengo una vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

-Tenías, tú como que no tenías muy claro el concepto de esclavitud.

-Trato o no, tengo una responsabilidad haya afuera.

-Seamos claros cuál es el problemas?

-Vivo muy lejos y no quiero mentir más.

-Bueno, ven a vivir acá y listo. Sabes que lo que sobra aquí es espacio. Y lo segundo, bueno te jodes.

-Y cómo le explico a mi hijo que de repente vivo con un hombre.

-No seas imbécil, vamos de a poco con él y con mi familia en un parpadear.

-Qué es de a poco contigo…qué figura planeas ser en su mente?

-Un hombre de respetar y un amigo de su madre.

-No va a funcionar, si tu mamá me pregunta algo, por ejemplo, no sabré que contestarle.

-Te voy a entrenar.

-Quiero algo a cambio.

-Esto no es negociable, es más estoy siendo amable en darte una solución a eso que tu llamas vida.

-Estoy obligada a ser actriz, sin embargo los accidentes pasan y yo la verdad soy bastante torpe.

-No me cabe la menor duda que es cierto. Así como que te follare toda la noche solo porque me pique el culo si eso pasa, verdad.

-Solo quiero algo, una sola cosa.

-Primero déjame oírla.

-Quiero un sistema de deseos.

-Tienes el libido muy alto o algo por el estilo?

-No todos somos adictos al sexo.

-Ya buscare una manera, vale.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, sumamente pesados; agarre a Hinata del brazo y la senté en el sofá de la sala 2. Me senté en el mismo y la agarre por los hombros, de esa manera era más fácil lograr que su cuerpo se moviera de cierta manera, cuando nos termine de arreglar parecía que ella durmiera sobre mi pecho y que yo me hubiera quedado dormido leyendo un libro. Tocaron la puerta dos veces y luego entro Juugo, había dejado la puerta abierta la muy "inteligente" de mi novia; mi lacayo me llamo y yo fingí estar despertándome, me toco el hombro y me dio las cosas que mandaban de la oficina. Yo le di las gracias y le pedí que se retirara.

Una vez que el sonido de los pasos ceso la pelinegra desaliñada se quitó de encima, me miro duro y a mí me valió cebo, le devolví la mirada. Al ver que yo no iba a ceder ella rodo los ojos para disimular que no me aguanto la misma. El entrenamiento no iba a ser pesado ni nada menos, a los minutos ambos estábamos trabajando; yo estaba viendo mis grabaciones y ella buscando los recortes, yo la miraba de vez en cuando, ella me decía que lo dejara de hacer que me veía depravado.

-Estoy aprendiendo cosas de ti, eso es todo.

-Si necesitas saber algo solo dilo.

-Fugaku no pregunta lo coherente sino lo inesperado y poco prudente, buscara avergonzarte hasta cansarte y hacerte disculparte por algo que no hiciste.

-Quién es Fugaku?

-El sujeto que puso el esperma para que yo naciera.

-Ah ok, entonces te yo también debo verte?

-No puedo asegurar que después te pueda sacar de un mundo de fantasías eróticas…pero si porque no.

-Tu hermano es Itachi Uchiha, no?

-Sí, y?

-Él es más guapo que tú y parece más caballero.

-Sí, mi hermano es más guapo, caballero, profundo, sensible, etc.

-Y tú qué eres? Parece que él se llevó todo, no crees?

Mi ego se estaba estrujando en algún lado de la habitación pero el orgullo se mantenía firme y menos perder ante alguien que era una esclava. Nadie tenía que venir a restregarme qué tipo de hermano Dios me había dado, no quería más peleas bastantes con los regaños del Hozuki; solo tenía que buscar la manera de poner la balanza a mi favor.

-Si verdad, quiero decir yo solo soy más que…sexy, hábil en los negocios, mejor amante, soy más alto, elegante…

-Arrogante como ninguno.

-Preciosa los mejores puntos se dejan para el final.

-Si tú lo dices.

Mire el reloj de la cocina y eran ya las siete de la noche, le dije que tenía una cena de negocios y que la llevaría a su casa; era todo por hoy hasta para ella. Le ordene que se cambiara, no sea que alguno de mis vecinos "claramente no vid ajenas" la viera es esas fachas. La cogí de la mano una vez estuvimos fuera de mi casa, y como siempre mis instintos habían acertado, afuera en el pasillo estaba la vieja Chiyo. Me paso de lado mirándome con desaprobación, estaba acostumbrado a todos los tipos de miradas de desprecio para con mi persona. En el edificio para mi mala suerte vivía el periodista que más odiaba…Deidara, venía entrando y antes de que yo reaccionara Hinata ya me estaba empujando para que nos escondiéramos detrás de una pilastra del edificio.

-Fue por Tobi, ok.

-Por supuesto mi amor.

Ella me dio una leve sonrisa y yo le di un beso en la cabeza, yo no era cariñoso ni mucho menos; aproveche la oportunidad para jalarle con la boca el cabello y decirle al oído que no me volviera a empujar. Ella me piso lo más duro que pudo pero no consiguió nada, la abrace por la espalda a la altura de la cintura y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos.

-Vale.

Ya en el estacionamiento no hubo más nadie indeseado, había cuatro espacios a mi nombre; tres autos y una moto, ella me vio con cara de "en serio". Nos subimos a la camioneta por cuestión de seguridad, después de todo esta tipa vive en una de las zonas más peligrosas de NY, y yo en lo personal prefiero que se dañe la pintura de la Cayenne que la de los otros auto; vanidoso tal vez, pero la vida me ha forjado así que, que se le va hacer.

-Juguemos.

-Qué quiere jugar la niña?

-Preguntas y respuestas.

-Ok vamos a intentar, pero solo esta vez; después te me malcrías y quién te aguanta.

Me sacó la lengua y me dijo con lujo de detalle como en esta _relación _ ella sería mi contraparte para poder aguantarnos el uno al otro. Que debíamos pelear y patalear solo en mi depa, fuera de este debíamos estar muy _enamorados,_ yo acepte no muy gustoso; que haya constantes peleas en mi casa no es mi idea de tranquilidad hogareña.

-Ok, donde trabajas.

-En Taka Incdustries.

-Qué respondo yo si me preguntan a qué me dedico.

-No lo he decidido aún.

-Vale, y que ere ahí.

-El jefe supremo, el dueño.

-Eso explica tu manera de vivir o comportarte.

-Aham, cuál es tu color favorito.

-El lavanda, y el tuyo?

-El azul marino.

-El que es casi negro.

-Sí ese. Dime que corbata debo usar rayas o lisa?

-Pensé que eras el jefe.

-Que no se te olvide, pero mi _fidanzata _ debe cuidar mi imagen.

-No lo olvidare, mio bel fidanzato, la de rayas.

El resto del camino estuvimos callados, por suerte me pude mover más rápido en las calles y a eso de las 7:40 estuve en frente de su casa, donde ella vivía actualmente era un complejo de apartamentos que denotaban el mal mantenimiento de los mismos; las paredes estaban pálidas debido a la luz del sol que debía de pegar fuertemente en las mismas. Me estaciones lo más cerca del pequeño porto que llevaba a su casa, pues como había llovido el piso estaba todo lodoso y húmedo; aunque una caída por su parte seria graciosísima, debía mantener el buen clima que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

-Bueno aquí me bajo.

-Última pregunta del día, qué edad tienes?

-23. Y tú?

-25.

-Estás viejo.

-Si es que a los viejos como yo le gustan la niñas que tienen todo bien puesto.

Se sonrojo un poquito y volvió su tímida sonrisa, iba a decirme algo, una pregunta para ser más específico; no estaba segura de hacerlo, pueden haber dos motivos para ello o era vergonzoso o era porque ya había usado su última pregunta.

-Entonces…te gusta mi cuerpo.

Me pareció tan pura su inocencia que mi mente no podía reaccionar de manera burlesca para con ella, yo estaba más que consciente de que ella no era virgen cuando llegó a mis brazos pero…

-Me encanta.

Continuara

Gracias por leer prometo responder reviews en el próximo cap

No olviden de comentar y poner su duda para ser aclaradas

Este cap lo hice medio dormida así que tal vez haya muchos erros

LOS AMO


End file.
